Magic
by RandomBites2134
Summary: What starts out as a normal day at Death Eater Manor quickly turns very very strange and slightly frightening for the Death Eaters.
1. Chapter 1

**This fiction is a collab piece between myself and Lovebites21. **

**LB: Hi! Random Writer and I (lovebites 123) had an idea. This is the result. Blame Disney!**

**Me: We got the idea after a random conversation between the two of us. This first chapter is nothing but the conversation we had, my responses are in italic, hers are in bold, the second chapter is the actual story. We sincerely hope you enjoy! **

**PS: Neither her nor myself own the HP series, characters, music, action, or anything else…no matter how much we wish we did. If we had owned the series then you can bet your buns things would've turned out very VERY different XD**

* * *

_A response to your review at r/9192055/  
It wasn't too weird or anything was it? I was a bit worried about that severus/minerva scene._

**It showed that Severus has a nice side. And that he is still a child at heart at times. It worked.**

_Okay :) I thought it'd be nice to show that side of him lol_

**It is. Not all characters are as one-dimensional as Voldemort.**

_XD yea I know...and in some stories he's not one-dimensional. I've read a few where he had MPD and was bouncing all over the place...scared me away from voldemort fiction for the rest of my life...lol_

**In canon, I mean.**

Could you imagine Voldemort high on hallucinogenics? All the pretty lights? That would be hilarious! XDXDXD

_lol omg! I wouldn't beable to read the fic i'd be laughing too hard! oh god now i'm curious XD what about if he was high on weed and started seeing pink elephants dancing around the room? omg!_

**Whatever the video is, it's unavailable.**

"Pink elephants on parade! Pink elephants. Pink elephants. Pink elephants. Pink elephants on parade!"

_lol it's the video of the PInk Elephants on Parade from the movie Dumbo XD_

**Which is what I'm listening to now. That video I linked you to, it's on their. In the description, go down to song 77**

_XD Can you imagine Voldemort getting high then seeing pink and purple elephants flying around the room singing to him? XD it'd be hilarious! then imagine one of the Death Eaters walking in on him...omg! XD_

**XD OMG!**

'Voldemort sang quietly to himself as the elephants danced around him. "Pink elephants on parade..."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Bellatrix was treated to an amusing yet frightening sight. Her Dark Lord was stood on the table, swinging Nagini, singing about bewitched elephants. "My Lord?" '

_XD how about this?_

'Beside her Lucius, having just entered himself, gripped his cane tightly. He could feel his eye beginning to twitch, he could not believe what he was witnessing.

"Bella, what have you done to the dark lord?" he asked in a cold yet frightened voice. Just then Crabbe Sr. entered and a cry of agony could be heard throughout the building. "My weed! Damnit I told him to stay out of my room!" '

**'"Who knew muggles could be so inventive and excellent?" Voldemort whispered dreamily. "I've changed my mind! The muggles can live!"**

"He's gone bad hasn't he?" Narcissa asked her husband, who just solemnly nodded.'

_We should create a story together about that...itd have people rollin XD_

* * *

And that's exactly what we did There's actually more to the conversation, if you guys want the full list then just let us know and one of us will add it in as a third chapter XD.


	2. Chapter 2

Magic

**This fiction is a collab piece between myself and Lovebites123.**

**LB: Hi! Random Writer and I (lovebites 123) had an idea. This is the result. Blame Disney!**

**Me: We got the idea after a random conversation between the two of us. This first chapter is nothing but the conversation we had, my responses are in italic, hers are in bold, the second chapter is the actual story. We sincerely hope you enjoy!**

**PS: Neither her nor myself own the HP series, characters, music, action, or anything else…no matter how much we wish we did. If we had owned the series then you can bet your buns things would've turned out very VERY different XD**

The sun had just risen above the horizon, the morning dew on the leaves of the trees and the blades of grass sparkled as the light hit it. The birds were singing and everything seemed normal. However, this was to be anything but a normal day. Everywhere people were leaving for work, children were getting their supplies ready for the first day of school, and stay-at-home parents were getting ready for a day of cleaning. But in one house, hidden deep within one of the largest forests, everything was not normal. This house, left alone for years and in bad need of repair, had been chosen as the new base of operations due to how impossible it was to locate. A few members were in one of the larger rooms, talking and playing cards. Some were preparing meals, having already used their magic to rewire the electricity and get the house back in operation. Others were scattered throughout the many rooms and vast forest doing whatever they wanted. It had started out like any other ordinary day for this group, but things were about to change.

"Bellatrix, have you seen the Dark Lord at all today? I have some urgent business to discuss with him." Stated a man with long board-straight blonde hair as he walked up to the woman who was currently sitting under a tree and reading some sort of book that he was sure would give him nightmares for years if he so much as read the first page.

"I may have done." She replied. Placing the book down on her seat, she strode over to the wizard and started to circle him. "Why? Why do you wish to see him Lucius?"

He swallowed as her wand started to trace his neck. This woman was dangerous with a wand. "I wish to speak with him about Draco."

"Draco? What exactly?"

"Narcissa doesn't want him to go through with the task the Dark Lord has given him."

Bellatrix gave a sardonic laugh. "I might have guessed Cissy would have something to do with it. The Dark Lord's orders are final. Draco must do it."

"I know. But Narcissa will kill me if I don't at least try. And I'm more frightened of her than I am Him."

Bellatrix sighed. "Fine. Follow me."

Luicus breathed a sigh of relief as the wand left his neck, he cleared his throat as he followed Bella into the house. Yes, she did frighten him most of the time, he had seen what she had done to Crabbe Sr. one night when he got on her bad side and did not wish for that to happen to him. They walked into the house and everyone gave a nod of acknowledgement to him as he passed.

"Bella, while I'm here Narci wanted me to ask you something." He stopped in the hall and looked at the dark headed woman in front of him.

"And what would that be?"

"She wanted to know when you were going to settle down. She believes it's time you had a child of your own."

The witch spun and drew her wand once more, this time aiming it at Lucius' forehead. "What?" She whispered dangerously.

"I can assure you that this is purely Narcissa'a idea." He replied, not tearing his eyes away from hers.

"Well you can tell my dear sister that I will never have a _child_. Filthy things." She put her wand away and continued on her way, Lucius struggling to keep up.

Goyle Sr. sniggered softly from his bedroom, where he had been getting ready to leave for a day out with his wife. He slipped out once he was sure they were far enough away and disappeared down the stairs. He quickly told everyone he met about what he had overheard, which soon led to soft and amused giggles and chuckles.

"I want to know if she kills her brother-in-law before they reach the Dark Lord." Crabbe Sr. spoke from the doorway to the kitchen, where he had been eating a late breakfast. He quickly raced up the stairs and caught up to them. It was a long way to the top floor where the Dark Lord occupied the one room on that floor, claiming that he wanted to be able to see what everyone was doing outside from his window.

"Filthy? Tell me sister," Lucius said, using the word lightly considering he was quite sure that if she was actually his sister, he never would've lived to see adulthood, "are you insulting my Draco?" This woman did scare him more than Narcissa on some days. However, one thing he would never admit to anyone was that, when it came to Draco, he would challenge anyone and dare anyone to lay a hand on the boy.

"No. I simply _adore_ him. At least with Draco however, I do not have to look after him. Besides, I wouldn't want Rodolphus anywhere near me."

"So why did you marry him?"

"Why did you marry Cissy?"

"We were betrothed."

"Exactly."

"At least I love my spouse."

"Love isn't important. Only power. Now shush, before I hex you."

Lucius simply shook his head, a small smile on his face. He knew she would do what she said but, to him, her tone had lost all the threat and malice that usually filled it. Instead, she sounded as though she were thinking. Maybe she was, it was hard to tell with her. At least with Narcissa, if she was out in the secret part of the garden, on her favourite blanket, with a book, he knew something was wrong or that she was trying to figure something out. Narcissa, the love of his life, there was no small movement she made that did not hold some meaning. He sighed softly, just thinking about her was enough to put him in a good mood.

Behind them, Crabbe Sr. watched the interaction between them, following at a safe distance. It seemed to him that Lucius was the only one who could go so long saying such things without being hexed by the witch. Even he was afraid to so much as make eye-contact with her. He began wondering just how close the two of them were and if there were any secrets between them. Perhaps he would try and find out later, for now he was too busy enjoying the show.

He followed them as they took a left and right, finally climbing the first flight of stairs. Suddenly, Bellatrix stopped. She turned to her brother-in-law and put her finger to her lips, indicating he be quiet. He nodded, and Crabbe Sr. started to panic. Suddenly, the witch threw a spell at him and he turned into a ferret, scurrying away.

"That will teach you to follow me!" She screamed menacingly at the rodent. She then turned back to Lucius. "Crouch Jr. was good for one thing." She pocketed her wand once more and continued up the stairs. However, once they reached the door at the top, they heard a strange sound. Was that music? Intrigued, Bellatrix slowly opened the door, wand drawn. The sight that confronted her was not what she expected.

"Bella? What do you see?" Lucius asked as he noticed the look on her face and the way her hand had loosened around her wand. The music pouring out of the door was not what the Dark Lord usually listened to, instead it seemed more...cheerful...happy...and slightly creepy. He began to wonder if they had the wrong room. He peeked over her shoulder, something that, on any normal day, would have been a dangerous move with the witch, but today was anything but a normal day. What he saw startled him and frightened him beyond words. He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent the scream of shock that threatened to escape, his eyes wide in what could only be described as fear, horror, and the 'I'll have nightmares for the next century' look.

Bellatrix, however, did scream. A high-pitched cry that echoed throughout the whole building. In front of them, Voldemort was stood, on the table, Nagini in arms, singing softly about bewitched elephants. "My Lord?"

Voldemort, however, didn't hear. "Pink elephants, pink elephants, pink elephants on parade!"

A noise on the stairs broke the two's stare and they turned to see Narcissa, Goyle Sr., and Crabbe Sr.- who had been turned back to human- appear behind them. Crabbe Sr. screamed. "My weed!. Dammit, I told him to stay out of my room."

Suddenly, the high Dark Lord uttered the most frightening thing he'd ever said. In a sing-song, dreamy voice, he simply said, "Who knew muggles could be so inventive and excellent? I've changed my mind! The muggles can live!"

"He's gone mad hasn't he?" Narcissa asked her husband, who just solemnly nodded.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Goyle Sr. screamed as he ran for the nearest bathroom.

Severus chose then to exit the Dark Lords bathroom, a rather odd look on his face. The group had been joined by a few others and they all watched as Severus walked up to Narcissa, Lucius, and Bellatrix.

"Severus? A...are you alright?" Narcissa asked, worry and fear mixing in her voice.

Instead of saying anything the dark haired man simply and quickly lifted his right arm and pointed at Bella, his finger mere inches away from her nose. Then, in a voice that seemed a bit high-pitched for him, Severus said something that would surely lead to many horrible nightmares.

"Who turned Bella into a cat?!"

"The pink elephants told me to do it!" Their Dark Lord complained. "Oooh, pretty lights!"

The group decided unanimously, yet without saying a word, to leave. After all, magic is a strange a dangerous thing sometimes.

Severus watched them go before falling to his knees and crying, the sound echoed throughout the house. Downstairs the Death Eaters looked at one another with fear.

"Lucius...what are we going to do? We can't talk to him like this and I can't bear the thought of Draco having to go through with this...we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Narcissa cried out as she hid her face in her husband's shoulder, his arms tight around her. Lucius, for the first time in his life, looked as though he had no idea what to do or say that would calm his frantic wife.

2 hours ago

Just then, Voldemort came dancing into the kitchen, Severus on a lead behind him, still wailing. "We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!"

"FINITE INCANTATEM!" A voice shouted. Turning, they saw Draco, his wand pointing at the now sober Dark Lord. His eyes bore into his master as he spoke calmly. "Grow up Tom. You're a disgrace. Release Severus and go to your room. You are grounded for a month."

Voldemort's bottom lip wobbled, before doing as he was told. "Sorry," he said, meekly, sulking away.

"And that is how you deal with somebody high on muggle drugs!"

**xxxxx**


End file.
